Original song-fics
by TheKawaiifan
Summary: A series of one-shots based on my own original songs


_The story starts with a young girl_

_Fascinated by things that would swirl_

_From that pretty little dress to the lollipop mess_

Let's face it, I love things that sparkle. I love those little details. Sparkles, animals, patterns, I love em all. They are just so fascinating. One that I seem to admire alot is swirls. The most interesting thing about this specific pattern is that it doesn't just apply to clothing and artwork. It's also in the figurative world. Twirling a dress around is always fun. Every time. And you just can't resist a good lollipop time to time. Especially when you see those giant rainbow ones that is curled in on itself. It's just too cool!

_It wasn't hard to gain her affection_

_That carousel ride was no exception_

_Remember_

I think everyone deserves a fair chance. Maybe that's why I tend to welcome every new person and/or situation with open arms and a braces smile. Even Pacifica. I think she just may be capable of being nice if you give her the chance. I just see no reason not to be friends with everyone.

_Once you are trapped_, _there's no going back_

_Forever stuck on this wicked fair ride_

_Dare to come to the place where love has died_

_Remember to have fun_

_On this negative carousel_

People have said that I'm naive. That I go into things headfirst. I do not see how that is a bad thing. It only is depending on the situation. And well, this is only just a bit of fun. There is no harm.

_As time had slowly passed_

_She began to realize at last_

It's been awhile now. Days, Weeks, Months. It wasn't until now I realized the consequences of my actions. The dangers I put myself into. I am naive. Very. Because of this, I'm in this mess. In a danger zone to my own mental health. I need to leave.

_And even though the spell is broken_

_The evil clowns aren't done jokin'_

_Help_

Though I have made it clear that I'm not as blind as before, I can't help but feel that this isn't the end. There is more to come. It does not look like fate is finished with it's cruelties just yet. And until the show is over, it doesn't look like I'm capable of leaving. Help me.

_Once you are trapped, there's no going back_

_Forever stuck on this wicked fair ride_

_Dare to come to the place where love has died_

_Remember to have fun_

_On this negative carousel_

I need to get out! I need to get out! I need to get out! Get me out of here! This is no good for me! Not now, not ever. This is not how things should be. Instead, I seem to only go in a circle.

_And now_

_That girl is still stuck_

_Talk about rotten luck_

Well, I've technically escaped. That horrible place is a thing of the past. Long gone. The funny thing is though, it's as if I never left. And no mater how much I try to leave more than I already have, I end up going in a circle. Endless with no results.

_In a world of insanity_

_Psychopathy_

_A twisted mentality_

There's a certain side affect to ever riding on the crazy carousel: your mind becomes warped. My vision seems to have become clouded. The rainbow colors are gone and all thats left is a simple black and white. The way I think of this world, it's insane. Crazy people are hiding almost everywhere. And by crazy I mean psychopathic. Often times going into a thorn bush only gets you hurt. The reason I keep falling for that trap is because the alluration of the pretty rose. Nonetheless, the world is dark and cruel. Cold even. Demons are everywhere, and happiness is non-existent.

_Like poison it's toxic_

_The toyin's chaotic_

_She can't wake up from reality_

_This constant agony_

_It has buried to the depths of her mind_

In a way I guess I became insane as well. Nah. Paranoid is the more appropriate word. But this is reality. Reality is cruel. There is no changing that now. I choose to focus more on surviving this twisted world. And that is through an untrusting nature and caution. It hurts, but a lot less.

_And she asks herself:_

_Would I rather see the truth, or take my own eyes out?_

Sometimes though, I wonder time to time if this is what I want to see. Would I prefer being blind like before?

_Once you are trapped_

_There's no turning back_

_Forever stuck on this wicked fair ride_

_Dare to come to the place where love has died_

_Remember to have fun_

_On this negative carousel_

Well, I'm still here. Sadly I will never escape a cruel reality. It is official: Gravity Falls has driven me insane. I came in excitement, and left in scars. When they are mental, they are permanent. Like a tattoo. They will exist for the rest of my life. Years have gone by, and I have still failed to escape. Nor do I attempt to anymore. There is no escape. None. Why should I waste my time? If you ever dare to come to Gravity Falls, remember this: Trust No One. My name is Mabel Pines, and this is my journey into psychosis.

* * *

**YouTube Audio- watch?v=C5Xosp3Oowc**

**YouTube Music Video- watch?v=E1TRMWiOPY8**


End file.
